


chilled lemonade hits my aching skin

by arcticcashton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Boy Zayn Malik, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Niall Horan, Bottom Zayn Malik, Child Neglect, Harry Styles Wears Flower Crowns, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nerd Harry Styles, Shy Niall Horan, Top Liam Payne, Top Louis Tomlinson, but not described explicitly, i was drinking lemonade, please don’t worry it has a happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticcashton/pseuds/arcticcashton
Summary: They couldn’t be a better pair. I mean both of them with their witty ways and dark pasts. They knew that if they stuck together through the end it would get better. It just had to because they were HarryandLouis and LouisandHarry.orHarry works at a flower shop and Louis needs to get his mother flowers to mend her broken heart. Zayn’s a typical bad boy with a huge ass secret. Niall and Liam are just too cute and want the hardest person to get to.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	chilled lemonade hits my aching skin

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> this is arcticcashton and i would firstly like to thank any and everyone who took the time to read this. this is not my first fanfic (i wrote a story once on wattpad), but this will surely be my first time following through.  
> originally i thought i would make this a one shot, but i later decided this story gave me a certain comfort i long for. i hope others will find comfort in this heartwarming story just as i had :)

Louis walked down the wooden stairs that creaked with every other harsh step. His hands in his worn out blue jeans and his headphones tucked messily in his ears. Either Louis’ music was too loud or he just did not care, but he did not hear the rough grunt his father released as he went to stand up, which was always the first warning of nothing good. His father walked into the kitchen in his tousled plaid pajamas and grabbed a shiny red apple right off the top. His name is Thomas, but not many people have the audacity to ever use his real name anymore.

Louis learned pretty early on that if he kept to himself less injuries were sustained. He grabbed his backpack off the love seat and headed to the other side of the kitchen. He also grabbed an apple, not as shiny as the one his father grabbed, but still got the job done, and bit the bruised part off. Thomas was the definition of a deadbeat, yet no one really cared enough to stop him. It’s always been that way, so why stop him now when everyone has gotten older. 

“Mother’s birthday is in a couple of days. What’d you get her?”, Louis was only curious as to if he got her _anything_ at all. His father chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I gave her this house, the kids the _she_ wanted, and i stay with her. What more does that bitch want?”, Thomas put his fist on the counters looking Louis dead in the eyes. Louis knew better than to ask that question when Thomas has given the same answer every single year since he was three. He was enraged, but he just left without saying anything to his father. 

*  
  


I guess you could say Harry had a pretty decent life. He was the model flower child, no pun intended, and consistently helped out his mother and two little sisters. He was often described as ‘a bright young boy, yes, with a promising future’. Everyone knew about his sexuality and never judged him about it. All he had to do was push his chocolate brown curls out of his face and flash his blinding smile to get what he wants. Honestly, Harry was just the most darling being anyone could ever meet, and that made Louis sick. 

Both teenage boys never had any issues with each other, and truth be told never even _really_ knew each other. Yet for some unknown reason Harry stayed as far away from Louis and vice versa. Some people would call it fate that they just so happened to have to talk to each other, and others call it a mere coincidence. Harry and Louis did not care which one it was, but later on would be happy for whatever brought those two different personalities together. 


End file.
